


Sunshine Follows Thunder

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-11
Updated: 1999-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How taking a new apprentice changes Qui-Gon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Follows Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This little bit of nothing came to me while driving on a stormy day and listening to Oasis. The title comes from Oasis' "Some Might Say."
> 
> Disclaimer: You know the drill - not mine, they're George's. Phooey.

The Coruscant skyline is ablaze with white light reflecting endlessly off a myriad of gleaming spires. A clap of thunder echoes through the vast manmade canyons, dwindling down to a curious whisper before another crash explodes.

This is power and fury, nature at battle with itself. The heavy weight of the clouds suffocates the planet until the light chases them away. The dark howls with rage, but ultimately surrenders. The sun hangs brilliantly in the sky once more.

***

For many years unmistakable clouds hovered around Qui-Gon Jinn. They were his constant companions, and as such he knew their names. Loneliness, regret, melancholy. His true friends despaired that these hangers-on would never leave. Sometimes the unwelcome have to be forced out.

That is how it was with Qui-Gon. When he was unprepared and unsuspecting, light came into his life. It crept up on him, eased its way into has hardened heart and pried open the doors to his suffering soul. A little more than a year had passed since that day, since the light had arrived.

***

A ship with diplomatic registry settles down onto the Jedi Temple landing platform. The ramp is still descending, as Qui-Gon exits the ship trailed close by his apprentice, fourteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi master pauses to look up at the sky as he inhales deeply, breathing in the lingering effects of the storm and then dispersing them throughout his body, now able to drink in the peace that has followed. He turns to look down at the young man at his side, reaching out to tousle the sandy-blond hair. "I looks like we missed the storm, Obi-Wan," he says affectionately.

The boy grins. "Whatever the weather it is good to be home at last," he says honestly.

"Indeed it is. Let's go." Qui-Gon heads toward the Temple entrance and Obi-Wan attempts to match the tall man's stride but, despite his efforts, is always half a pace behind. Qui-Gon slows his steps so his apprentice can catch up. He has no intention of losing this particular young man, the light that chased away the clouds.


End file.
